


Young Thugs

by xLion_Heartx



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alaran Thugs, M/M, Moren is very aware of what’s happening, Pre-Canon, The concrete shoes incident, Thog doesn’t know how to deal with feelings, Thog’s thoughts are a fan of strikethrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLion_Heartx/pseuds/xLion_Heartx
Summary: Thog was fifteen when he met Moren for the first time. All cute blonde hair, a year and a half older than Thog with a too-cool-for-you kind of look even for an Alarani thug. It was infuriating. He was nice too and that made it all worse, Thog couldn’t be mean to someone so nice, especially to an older, slightly higher ranking thug.





	Young Thugs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from my lovely friend Kirin from the TI discord server ! I love them very much their art is wonderful and I hope they enjoy this lil shipping trash work !

Thog was fifteen when he met Moren for the first time. All cute blonde hair, a year and a half older than Thog with a too-cool-for-you kind of look even for an Alarani thug. It was infuriating. He was _nice_ too and that made it all worse, Thog couldn’t be _mean_ to someone so _nice_ , especially to an older, slightly higher ranking thug.

Thog was sixteen when he and Moren officially became friends to some extent. Their superior, (a man Thog could confidently say he despised to a degree), had paired them together in an attempt to get Thog working more efficiently. Annoyingly, it managed to work, he refused to look like an incompetent dumbass in front of the guy but it was _not_ because he liked him in any way; yeah, maybe they were friends ~~(and that was amazing)~~ , but that was it. Thog just didn't want to embarrass himself with a more important thug right next to him.

He was maybe nineteen when either of them acted out on their weird tension.

**—**

“What’s that?”

Thog froze, almost choking on the paint-tainted air despite his handkerchief covering his mouth and nose. His eyes flicked to Moren as the twenty-year-old wandered over with a small smirk on his face. By the gods Thog wanted to ~~kiss~~  punch him.

He tugged his handkerchief down to his neck, biting the inside of his cheek as he looked over his sprayed piece. It was simple, he hadn’t gotten used to complicated shapes yet, instead mostly focusing on landscapes or messy tags. Half his tags were scattered across the town, probably unknowingly leading a path right to his current position, but this was something he was a little proud of. Thog wasn’t proud of much. The sprayed painting was of mountains, something he saw very few of where he lived, the sun was setting behind the two peaks he’d sprayed, and he’d done his best to messily blend the canned paints with the different greys and oranges of the land and sky.

“Looks nice,” Moren said, corner of his mouth twitching upwards.

Thog bit his cheek a little harder, “y-you think?” He asked with some uncertainty, gods he really needed to work on his stoicism.

Moren nodded, running a hand through his ~~perfect~~ stupid hair and grinning cheekily down at Thog. It was then that Thog was forced to remember why he avoided things outside of jobs with Moren, the guy was ~~gorgeous~~ smart and charismatic and could probably get a person to say whatever he wanted them to say in the span of three seconds, probably even just by staring at someone long enough.

“Didn’t know you painted, little guy, I mean, Jimmy had giggled about your poetry before but I guess most people don’t tend to follow tags.”

Thog bristled only a little bit, managing a response way more naturally than he’d ever expected him to be able to muster, “just cause I’m short doesn’t change the fact that I’m _only_ a year and a half younger than you, Moren. Also, tell Jimmy to go fuck himself for rifling through my shit without permission.”

Moren laughed, a ~~harmonious~~ annoying laugh that bounced off the walls of the little alley they were in and shot off into the sky like a rocket of sound. Thog managed to look at him then, a small glare automatically taking over his face.

“There you are,” Moren said, Thog didn’t know if he was teasing or not.

He turned, folding his arms and leaning back against the wall to the left of his artwork, “what’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“I mean,” Moren says, leaning an arm on the wall slightly above Thog’s head and leaning down slightly (Thog was trying _so hard_ not to react in any way whatsoever), “that for the past four years I’ve known you, you always act a little weird around me. Now, I think I know _why_ , but, ya know it’s nice seeing you be a little more… _you_.”

Thog stuttered a little, mouth twisting as he tried to think of something to say in response to _that_. Was Moren referring to what Thog thought he was referring to or was he being his weird self and trying to get Thog to say something embarrassing while Jimmy or Fallon or someone waited around a corner ready to laugh his or her ass off when he finally made a fool of himself in front of the guy he so-totally-didn’t-like. Thog froze even further when Moren dipped down closer to his ear, breath tickling his skin and voice low and smooth as honey.

“I think you’re cute, Thog, wanna go get alcohol illegally and spray paint some more walls?”

“U-Uh… yeah-sure.” He managed to stutter out.

**—**

Things had happened after that, by the time he was twenty-two their alliance of thugs broken up by a rival gang finding their hideout and, despite the terrifying experience of being thrown into a lake with concrete shoes on, he got one good thing out of it

**—**

Thog didn’t really swim as a hobby, even after all these years he still wrote shitty poetry and sprayed slightly better paintings onto slightly more important walls all across town. But swimming? No. Fuck that. He could learn that at twenty-five or some shit. To be fair, swimming wouldn’t have exactly helped him in the situation he was currently stuck in, but the thought crossed his mind.

Alarani lakes were disgusting, the water _felt_ neon bright just as much as it looked it, and that practically made his already burning lungs burn worse. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been coherently down there before he’d made the active decision to forcefully wave his arms around to get closer to the cement shoes that had been forced on his feet gods knew when.

The one and _only_ time he’d be thankful for Alaran’s shitty construction skills was in that moment, the cement cracking as he punched and pulled at it, piercing the skin on his knuckles and painting the water purple until his feet (slightly uncooperative due to blocker circulation) were freed and he had a chance to use the rest of his held breath to push to the surface.

He felt dizzy as he took a breath, floating onto his back to keep himself above water with as minimal effort as possible. He thought he heard a yell but his ears were still ringing and then he was being twisted upright and Moren was in his face, an arm around Thog’s waist and the other holding Thog’s face.

“Hey, come on,” he heard Moren say, voice somewhat muffled though his ears decides to focus as his cheek was tapped, “don’t go passing out on me, Thog, you can’t do that to me. Not yet.”

“You’re not the boss of him,” he grumbled in return, head lolling forward and resting against Moren’s. He gets the sensation that they’re moving, Moren’s legs kicking gently beneath him but still keeping a good grip on Thog and muttering words as they moved.

Moren simply sat against land when they got there, sinking into the mud with the water still sloshing up to their waists.

“Gods I love you,” Thog mumbled, deliriously pressing a kiss to Moren’s lips and pulling a soft chuckle from the man in response.

“Yeah, I love you too, but by the gods never scare me like that again.”

**—**

Thog loved Moren with all his stone cold heart. He wouldn’t tell his new friends any of this no matter what life or death situation he was in. A secret long distance relationship was the one thing saving his sanity across all the crazy bullshit these people pushed him through and if becoming a mercenary gave him an excuse to see Moren for the first time in a while, so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t perfect, I’m not used to writing pure romance but I asked for these requests to help with that so I hope this was good enough for my first TI oneshot out of (hopefully) many !


End file.
